The field of the present disclosure relates generally to optical triangulation and, more specifically, to an optical scanning device having a telescoping inspection probe.
At least some known aircraft assemblies implement honeycomb structures in acoustic panels of an engine nacelle for use in attenuating engine noise. Honeycomb structures, also referred to as honeycomb cores, typically include a plurality of hexagonal cells shaped to a desired form. Honeycomb structures are typically manufactured from a thin, flat base material such as metal, paper, and/or composite materials. The flat base material is cut into narrow, elongated strips, which are folded or bent into contoured strips of semi-hexagonal peaks and troughs. For example, an elongated strip of a material may be scored at regularly spaced intervals. To form regular hexagonally shaped cells, the score lines are aligned substantially parallel with the ends of the strip and the material is folded along the score lines to an angle of 60° twice in one direction and then twice in the opposite direction in a continuously alternating sequence. The resulting folded strips are then joined together by adhesive, spot welding, brazing or other known joining methods to form a structure having a series of hexagonally shaped cells, thereby forming a flat honeycomb structure.
The process of forming the honeycomb structure can cause shearing or compression of side walls of the honeycomb structure. Moreover, the side walls can deform during the service life of the acoustic panels. Non-destructive inspection techniques can be used to evaluate the geometry of core cells of the honeycomb structure. However, at least some known non-destructive inspection techniques are unable to accurately quantify an amount of damage or deformation in the core cells.